


You Again

by corastacy



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Reunions, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corastacy/pseuds/corastacy
Summary: When you live as long as Matthew Clairmont has, there are very few places you don't know people. He was pretty sure Los Angeles was one of them though.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	You Again

“Mathew de Clermont if you don’t get off that computer right now I’m going to weave a spell for it.” Diana huffed standing by the hotel room door. Matthew looked up from his work with a sarcastic look on his face before realizing she was deathly serious.He slowly lowered the lid on the laptopbefore standing and approaching his wife.

“Apologies Mon Coeur.” He gave her a small kiss to prove he was truly repentant. “Miriam had sent me the latest set of reports from the graduate students and I got distracted.”   
  
“Well the conference is over as of an hour ago so you are officially off the clock and on vacation.”She reminded him. “So lets be proper tourists and go see what LA has to offer.”

Without the twins and all their gear to way them down it did not take Matthew and Diana long to reach the beach and boardwalk.They stopped at a small art stall to look at a painting when Diana got the distinct feeling that something not-human was watching them.   
  
It wasn’t cold like a vampire, and it didn’t tingle like a daemon. It burned. She flushed as if she was having a hot flash and began to fan herself with the sunhat she was wearing. Matthew sensed the rise in her blood pressure and placedhis hand on the small of her back. “Diana? Are you alright?”She nodded but now that his protective instinct was on alert it would be impossible to let it go.He surveyed the crowd for anything unusual. Before long his eyes settled on a face from the past.   
  
****  
  
“I thought I wasn’t allowed to take the spawn out of school before the end of the day?” Lucifer asked while they waited in the corvette in the school parking lot.   
  
“You’re right, you’re not.” Chloe answered patiently. “Today there is a teacher training so they are letting all the kids out at lunch.”   
  
“So you have to use a half day of your hard earned vacation because they can’t multi-task?” He scoffed. “Well I suppose it’s better than desk duty.” The bell rang and Trixie emerged from the sea of students running towards the black sports car as he stepped out to open the doorso she could climb in behind him.   
  
“Lucifer!! Trixie threw herself at his legs in her traditional greeting “Are you coming with us to the beach?”Lucifer patted her shoulder affectionately before grabbing her bags and throwing them in the seat.

“Well obviously, do you think I would just leave you and your mother stranded? Now come on, buckle up so we can get to the greasy diner food you both insist upon.”Trixie scrambled across the bench to give her mom a hug before doing as she was told.  
  
Once they had been filledwith deep fried goodies and ice cream, the trio made their way to the overpriced fun fair of the boardwalk. Trixie asked if she could get her face painted.Lucifer stood solo against a railing checking his Lux email and people watching. More specifically, watching his partner and her spawn smile and giggle through application of epic amounts of glitter on the latter’s face.Chloe glanced over to check on him and he waved, a warm smile crossing his face. He had missed this, missed him home, missed his family.

Suddenly he caught a whiff of a smell that was distinctly non-LA. Cloves and spices that reminded him ofvisits to the Earth long behind him. He scans the boardwalk before settling on a couple by the open air gallery. a shorter woman in dressed in boho chic and a tall dark haired preppy man. He watched the woman take off her sunhat and begin using it as a fan, then her partner turn and meet his eye.

Realization dawned over Lucifer as he recognized the man. He smiled, raising a hand in greeting.

****

Matthew’s mouth tightened, unsure exactly how he was feeling about this reunion. He nodded in acknowledgementand Lucifer took this as a signal to approach.   
  
“Hello Matthew!” Diana spun around surprised at the exuberant greeting. She was pretty sure Matthew had told her he didn’t know anyone in California.“ Finally unshackled yourself for the lab table hmm?I must say the company you keep has definitely improved.” Diana felt the heat she had sensed earlier travel up and down her body as he appraised her.   
  
“This is Professor Diana Bishop, my wife and mate.” Matthew said emphasizing the second title. “Diana, this is Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Charmed to meet you Professor Bishop.” Lucifer offered a small bow instead of his usual handshake. Something tugged at his memory. “ Are you descended from the Salem Bishops?”

“I am” Diana said impressed. “And where are you from Mr. Morningstar?”

“Los Angeles currently, Hell previously.”

“Hell?” Diana stuttered putting two and two together “So you’re…”   
  
“There you are!” Chloe said relieved as she walked up holding Trixie’s hand. “We looked up and you were gone.”

“Ah terrible sorry Darling. I ran into an old friend. This is-“ He paused “What are you calling yourself these days Matt?” Matthew rolled his eyes a bit before extending his hand to the blond woman.

“Professor Matthew Clairmont, and this is my wife Professor Diana Bishop” Chloe shook both hands.

“I’m Detective Chloe Decker and this is my daughter Trixie.” Matthew and Diana smiled at the newly butterfly faced child. “So how do you know Lucifer?”

“Oh dear. Do we want the short version or the long one?” Lucifer offered a sneaky grin.Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Guessing this has something to do with a favour?”

“Several actually.” Lucifer tried to think. “Though I believe the first time was when Kit Marlow slandered me with his little play.”   
  
“Kit Marlow?” Chloe looked shocked. “So are they Celestials too?” She asked quietly.

“Hardly.” Lucifer scoffed. “Matthew’s a vampire and I believe his wife is a witch.”

“Vampires and witches are real?” Chloe looked at the couple wide eyed as they both nodded.Trixie started giggling next to her.   
  
“This is the best beach day EVER!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the plot bunny that wouldn't die. Depending on reactions and inspiration I may make this a series so comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
